A Night Alone
by Sadistic and Sweet
Summary: -INCEST WARNING BUT IT'S CANNON SO HAH- A simple and innocent story of a younger Riff Raff and Magenta, unable to sleep in Tran Academy one night. All rights and ownership goes to Jim Sharman and Richard O' Brien... brilliant people.


The halls of the academy were silent that night, with the exception of the echoing 'click-clack, click-clack' of shoes on the marble floor. The moonlight lit the source of the noise's lanky, thin form as it walked down the halls, pillars on each side of the long walk-way. His light blonde hair had a certain shine to it in the moonlight, pale blue eyes seemingly glowing in the dimly lit corridor. The school uniform he wore complemented his pale skin, the pants gray and the shirt black, skin tight. His shoes were scuffed, yes, but glinted nonetheless, black as the shadows that blocked the illumination of his figure. The bags under his eyes were clearly visible, giving him the air of a depressed adolescent… which was close enough. He was nineteen, he wasn't the cheeriest kid at the school, and he was in his second-to-last year at the place… well that was the small thing to be happy about. This boy, or man, what category do you fall into at the age of nineteen? …We'll go with man, since it's over eighteen. Anyways, this man, more commonly known by the name of Riff Raff, leaned against the door to his dorm chamber, nearly falling asleep right then, having been kept up all night by exams for the past week. His hand found the handle, and with a slight struggle, he finally managed to open the door. Riff basically fell through, catching himself, and kicked the door shut behind him, stretched once, and fell asleep…. Next to his bed, face first on the ground, shoes still on and upright hair tie still in, with it's coat-hangerish figure remaining in place.

-o-o-o-

The room around the girl was dark, and the wind outside was blowing heavily that night… well, at that time I guess you could say, considering night was eternal on the planet Tran-sexual, in the galaxy of Transylvania. Even though she was seventeen, she had a child-hood fear, being terrified of loud noises… thunder being the main one. And as the rain began to pelt against her chamber window, it sounded that her prime fear was soon to follow. Her dark red hair was nearly a pinkish color in the moonlight… matching her name, 'Magenta'. Her brother had always said it was a beautiful color, to match the person who was called so. She wondered what he would say if he could see her now, skin a porcelain perfect from the light of the moon, her pale blue eyes standing out against her dark, long eyelashes, her lips a ruby red. Magenta looked like a painted doll you'd see in a store window, but a hundred times more beautiful… to her dear brother anyways. Magenta shook her head slightly, why did he keep popping into her head? It wasn't just now, it was all the time, since she was ten… that's when she got the idea; Riff Raff was the one that kept her company during thunderstorms when they were kids, until they had to get separate dorms. She frowned at the thought. And when they couldn't sleep, they would do something fun. He would tell her a story, she would ask him questions about the quick little alternate universes he stirred up. On the occasion, since they'd been at the academy their whole lives, due to the sudden disappearance of their parents in her infantry, and he was merely two at the time, they would sneak down to the ballroom and dance. They wouldn't need music, the sound was in their heads, and they'd keep step to it as well. However, whenever she asked him about their parents… he'd go cold, and find ways to soothe her to sleep. Magenta stood up, slipped on her white night-gown and black academy shoes, and opened the door to her dorm, quietly closing it behind her as she walked out of the chamber, down the hallway, to her brother's room.

-o-o-o-

Magenta held in a snicker at the state she found her brother in; fully dressed, face-planted, sleeping on the ground. She knelt down and shook his shoulder. When that didn't work she pulled on his pony-tail and he groaned, his eyes wearily opening. She pulled once more and his hand came up, grabbing her wrist. "Stop it, would you?" His words were slightly slurred from the drowsiness, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes, he looked at her. "What is it, sister?" Magenta looked at him, a bit embarrassed at the fact she was nearly an adult and still needed someone to keep out the fears of the thunder. "… I can't sleep, the thunder and the vind scare me." She mumbled out. Riff Raff rolled his eyes and stood up. "I guess I could go another day without sleep…" he said, and held out his hand to help her up. Magenta took it and stood. "Follow me," he whispered, and led her to the academy grand hall… where breakfast had already been lain out by the servants and employees that worked there. Riff snickered and looked at his sister, who mischievously grinned back at him. A plan had already formed in their minds for what would occupy them that night. Riff Raff stepped up onto the long black wooden table, helping his sister up, and taking her hand they began a skillful dance, like two spiders on their web, making sure to avoid the plates. With a smug grin, however, both siblings stepped on the platters laid out for two of their fellow peers; one, labeled; 'Reserved for Prince Frank N' Furter.' And the other; 'Reserved for Duke Lordy De Lordy'. For extra measure, Riff Raff spit in the food of the second, for he reminded him too much of a gluttonous troll. It seemed as if they'd never reach the end of the table, Riff Raff pulling his sister in, then extending her out, she did a little twirl on the platter of stirred tomatoes, washing her shoes red, and pulled her back in again. It was a more complicated version of the waltz, if you wanted a specific name for it. Both siblings found themselves being caught in the glimpses of each other, their eyes studying the other, with a caressing, loving look. Sadly, however, they became to distracted and fell off the end of the table, in an instinct they tried to grab the table cloth to catch them selves… but instead pulled off the cloth….with the rest of the food. There was a series of clatters, bangs, and smashes, both brother and sister wincing. Finally came the much expected, "Who's out there?! Show yourselves, it's past curfew!" They looked at each other once, and ran. Yes, their footsteps echoed loudly, but the academy was so large the night watchers weren't sure where the sound was coming from. Riff Raff pulled his sister into a new hallway, nearly avoiding a flashlight, and opened the first room he could see, closing and locking it behind him. Both siblings listened quietly, hearts beating against their chests. They grabbed each other's hands in fear, but eventually, the sound of footsteps died down, and the guards disappeared. They each let out a sigh of relief, and their fingertips met, their arms going upwards in a symmetrical motion, and then coming back down in a small celebration of their tenth time escaping authority. Taking the time to finally examine their surroundings, they found they were in a study… with nothing to light the room but moonlight if they didn't wish to be caught. Magenta sat down on one of the leather-like couches, smiling. "Well, since evidently ve are stuck in here, why don't you tell one of your stories?" Riff Raff sighed, pinching his nose bridge. "Really?" Magenta snickered, and Riff sat down, licking his lips. "Ok, let's see…" it took a few mere seconds, and the words already began to spill out of his mouth. "Once there was a young prince, a real simple man, with the exception of his love interest. He had fallen in love with a princess…" Magenta leaned against a pillow, closing her eyes beginning to imagine. The prince, in her mind, had short blonde hair, and wore no crown. He had a black cape and wore a royal blue outfit, a very humble figure of royalty. His eyes were a pale blue, and he was the balance-keeper of the kingdom. "However, the thing about this princess that he loved oh so… the princess was his sister, and so therefore was forbidden to show any signs of affection for her." Magenta smiled to herself, the princess in her mind having long red hair, and wore a long red dress, with a black cape, adorned with a silver thin crown onto of her head. She was the lawful part of the kingdom. "However, as right as it seemed to him, he was continuously told as a child that it was wrong. The part of this was, however, that his sister felt the same way… unfortunately, due to family ties, they could never be as they wished. One evening, however, the prince and princess snuck away, into the woods, away from the kingdom and laws that bound them." Magenta cocked an eyebrow, now curious. "The prince said to his sister, 'Oh, my dear sister, I only wish, pray, and plead each and every night that we can one day be together.'" Riff had taken on a royal-sounding British accent, making Magenta chuckle. "Oh, me too brother, I wish each and every night upon a star that one day we may become one." Magenta spoke, joining in on the dialogue. Riff Raff grinned, standing up, kneeling and extending an arm to his sister as if rehearsing a play. "Alas, sister, 'tis a cruel fate that forever binds us apart…" he said, and Magenta smiled, getting off of the couch and kneeling next to her brother, taking his hands and spoke as if distraught, "Oh brother, beloved brother… tonight, just once, only if for a few moments, can we forget that that all exists?" Riff Raff squeezed his sister's hands lightly, his words becoming a slow reality, "Of course, my beautiful beloved…" Magenta listened closely to those words as they left her brother's mouth, and noticed something; the last verse he spoke was not his character speaking to her, but him himself. "Then, my brother, please give me the satisfaction of one kiss as the night is still upon us…" The scene had become a reality for the two, the characters sunk into their skins, and they leaned into each other, their lips meeting in the middle softly. Magenta closed her eyes, and leaned into the kiss, no longer feeling in reality, as if some sort of fairy tale had taken over her life. Riff Raff's heart pulsed against his ribcage, the soft feeling of his sister's lips a joyful thing, sending an electric shock throughout his veins and into his finger tips.

She pulled away from the kiss, and opened her eyes half-ways giving her brother a loving smile. Riff hugged his sister, and she hugged him back, their eyes meeting, pale blue looking into pale blue, and their lips met once more in a more loving than awkward atmosphere. It was a strange thing… Riff thought, as his breath was taken away by his sister. For the past seven years, he had felt this weight on his shoulders, and by this kiss it seemed to be all removed. After parting once more, Riff Raff brushed back Magenta's bangs, and they exchanged smiles. Moments later, sleep overcame both, and they passed out, still gripping each other's fingers tightly. The moonlight shone upon the aliens that night, as more than just brother and sister… the light shone upon them as lovers in a new day, in a new place, but in the same planet, in the same galaxy, and the same feeling they've had for as long as they could each remember.


End file.
